Akatsuki Narik Angkot
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Melihat geng Akatsuki yang pada nganggur. Konan akhirnya mutusin buka usaha agen angkot/Apa saja suka duka anak-anak Akatsuki jadi sopir dan kernet angkot? /my First Humor/Parody/RnR


Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Akatsuki Narik Angkot

.

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

Warning : bahasa ga baku dan campur-campur, humor gagal, OOC, dan banyak penistaan Akatsuki member jadi harap maklum XP

.

Suatu hari di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang megah, sebenarnya enggak bener-bener sederhana sih karena si oknum pemilik apartemen adalah pribadi yang males bin ngenes menata barang-barang sehingga terlihat semrawut. Lihat saja tumpukan piring-piring yang mengunung di bak cucian, sementara bekas-bekas jajanan menumpuk di setiap sudut ruangan mulai dari ruang tamu sampai kamar-kamar dan dapur-dapurnya.

Sampai suara bunyi bel mengelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, di tengah kasur _king size_ luas nampak seonggok eh sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah ngantuk dan tak terawat tengah menggaruk-garuk pantatnya sehabis bangun tidur.

Dengan langkah limbung ia bangkit dan keluar kamar, sementara si bel yang malang sedang menjerit-jerit penuh pilu karena ditekan penuh nafsu oleh seseorang di luar sana.

Cklek!

"Hn?"

"KAMPREET! APA AJA YANG LOE LAKUIN SEMINGGU INI _BAKA_! APA-APAAN INI APARTEMEN UDAH KELIHATAN KAYA KAPAL PECAH?!" tiba-tiba serangan hujan lokal langsung menerjang. Si oknum yang tengah merem melek itu hanya menatap si pelaku penyemprotan dengan setengah hati.

"Eh… ternyata elu, Konan?" dengusnya malas.

Tak menyadari sosok perempuan di hadapannya ini sudah nampak seperti sadako dengan api menjalar-jalar di sekelilingnya.

Perempuan bernama Konan dengan rambut ungu pendek dan bunga mawar palsu yang tersemat di rambutnya itu berjalan masuk dengan langkah terhentak-hentak, tangannya sudah gatal ingin segera menyambit si korban semburannya itu yang nampaknya masih adem ayem di tempat.

Swit!

Bruk!

Dan sebuah sandal sukses menyambit si korban.

Sampai tiba-tiba sosok lain dengan kulit biru ekostis nampak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gerakan gemulai. "Ada apaan nih pagi-pagi dah ribut?!" tanyanya _innocent_. Sementara ia melihat teman seapartemennya itu tengah bersimbah darah dengan sandal yang masih menancap di ujung kepalanya.

Sementara Konan tengah menyilangkan tangannya, dengan tatapan angkuh ala Ibu-Ibu Kos ia mengintimidasi si makhluk biru eksotis tersebut. "Apa aja yang udah elu-elu lakuin seminggu ini, sampai tempat ini seperti kapal pecah, Kisame?!" desisnya super duper sinis. Sementara si Kisame yang tak lain makhluk biru eksotis itu menampakkan raut ketakutan luar biasa.

Tentu saja karena sosok Konan menyerupai sadako dengan backround lidah api menjalar-jalar di belakangnya.

Mirip banget sama setan!

Ini mah udah bukan setan! Tapi emaknya setan kali!

#plak

"Gue bener-bener capek sama kalian! Kalian ini cuma laki-laki penganguran ga becus! Mirip sampah masyarakat!" Hina Konan dengan mata berapi-api. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk korban sambitan sandal yang masih terkapar dan si makhluk biru ekostis.

"Ga berguna, ga laku! Jomblo! Bla-bla-bla!" oceh Konan tanpa menyadari Kisame telah tertusuk ribuan kali oleh penghinaannya yang setajam jarum pentul.

"Jelek! Ga jelas! Norak-"

"CUKUP!"

"Ga guna-"

"CUKUP GUE BILANG!" pekik Kisame sembari menatap Konan penuh air mata. "GUE BILANG CUKUP! GUE UDAH ENGGAK KUAT LAGI!" pekiknya dengan isakan pilu, tangannya memegang dada kirinya erat-erat, hatinya sakit luar biasa karena tusukan kata-kata pedas Konan yang setajam jarum pentul.

"GUE TAHU GUE EMANG GA GUNA! GUE EMANG SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!" dengan penuh kesungguhan Kisame menatap Konan. "TAPI PLISS JANGAN HINA GUE JOMBLO KARENA ITU EMANG KENYATAAAN! ITU KAYA KUTUKAN BAGI GUE!" Kisame menatap Konan penuh derai air mata dan gelengan ketidak percayaan.

"OH TUHANNN! APAKAH GUE BAKAL SELAMANYA SEPERTI INI?! GUE GA KUAT MENJOMBLOO SEPERTI INI?! KENAPA GUE GA LAKU-LAKU PADAHAL GUE LAKI-LAKI PALING GANTENG DISELURUH 7 SAMUDRA?!" Kisame meraung-raung penuh penghayatan, ia berlutut dan kembali meratap dengan penuh air mata. Suara debur ombak memecah, di belakangnya matahari nampak tenggelam menampakkan semangat membara.

Dan Konan hanya _speechless_…

#KRIK-KRIK

Sementara abaikan saja Kisame yang tengah meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang lelaki ganteng dengan wajah bayi tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan dan mata _hazel_nya yang menawan menampilkan aura _oh so sexy_!

"Ada apa nih elu-elu pade?" celetuknya dengan wajah ngantuk nan malas. Sementara memperhatikan Kisame yang masih berlutut dan meraung-raung dengan _background_ yang berubah menjadi badai salju dengan sorot lampu panggung. Konan sendiri masih pertahan dengan wajah _speechless_-nya sementara sesosok mayat eh laki-laki tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan sandal yang masih menancap di ujung kepalanya.

Dan si rambut merah yang _oh so sexy_ itu berlalu menuju dapur.

Konan kembali _On_ dari _speechless_-nya yang berkepanjangan, meninggalkan Kisame yang masih tenggelam dalam ratapan dan si korban sambitan sandal yang masih mereggang.

"Woi-woi, Sasori!" pekik Konan menyusul cowok yang _oh so sexy_ itu.

Sasori melirik Konan malas, "Apaan?" cetusnya sambil mencomot segenggam roti dan gula kemudian mengunyah keduanya secara bersamaan dalam satu gigitan.

Konan menyilangkan tangan, wajahnya yang serupa sadako saat bertatapan dengan Kisame dan si korban sambitan sandal tadi tidak nampak. Malahan wajah bersemu merah karena pesona _oh so sexy _yang menguar dari Sasori.

Sasori mengendikkan bahunya EGP (Emang-gue-pikirin) dan kembali mencomot dua genggam roti dan gula yang sekali lagi ia telan dengan satu gigitan.

Konan mendengus keras sekeras-kerasnya tawon berdengung. "Sebenarnya apa yang udah elu-elu lakuin sampe-sampe seminggu ini tempat ini udah kaya kapal pecah?!" pertanyaan serupa yang ia lemparkan pada Kisame kembali ia berikan kepada Sasori.

Sementara si wajah bayi dengan aura _oh so sexy_ itu nampak mengerut-erutkan kedua alisnya sembari berpikir. Ingatannya kembali ke masa seminggu yang lalu…

Dan sebuah bohlam entah dari mana tiba-tiba menyala di atas kepala Sasori. Entah dari mana asalnya bohlam itu, hanya Tuhan dan Sasori serta author sendirilah yang tahu.

#Plak!

"Seminggu ini anak-anak pesta pora! Ngerayain kemenangan Pein dapet _door prize_ majalah bokep setahun!" jawab Sasori sembari memasang wajah berpikir tak lupa alisnya yang berkerut-kerut bergoyang seperti menari.

Tiba-tiba Konan sudah menghilang dengan wajah menghitam.

Entah bagaimana bisa mungkin karena abu gosok?

Atau asap kendaraan?

Atau mungkin sinar matahari?

Apakah kalian tahu? wahai _Reader_-_sama_?

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan bom atom dari kamar paling ujung di apartemen sederhana tapi luas itu.

.

.

Sosok laki-laki tampan dengan gurat memanjang di wajahnya tengah melilitkan perban di kepalanya yang bersimbah darah dan sebuah sandal yang tergeletak di bawah sofa. Sementara sosok makhluk biru eksotis memencet-mencet remot _TV_ dengan mata bengkak merah. Hidungnya kembang kempis, bibirnya tiada henti mencebik-cebik.

Sementara si aura _oh so sexy_ bernama Sasori langsung melompat di samping Kisame. Ia mendadak rabun karena melihat wajah Kisame.

Sasori langsung mengucek-ucek matanya penuh nafsu, dan ajaibnya matanya kembali normal. "Lu kok tiba-tiba kelihatan abstrak, Kis!" selorohnya.

Sementara Kisame ganti menampakkan wajah keki, hidungnya kembali kembang kempis tapi kali ini lebih lebar.

"Dan lu kenapa, sampe berdarah-darah gitu, Itachi?!" seloroh Sasori lagi menatap Itachi yang tengah membalut perban di kepalanya.

Itachi dengan tenang mengikat perban itu menyerupai pita, "Auk tuh, si Konan datang-datang langsung menjelma jadi sadako terus main bantai orang seenak udelnya, untung aja gue masih hidup! Coba kalo gue kebablasan gimana jadinya?!" rutuk Itachi kesal.

Sasori kembali melirik Kisame yang ekpersi mukanya masih tau jauh beda dari sebelumnya, malahan lubang hidungnya malah terlihat semakin naik dan lebar.

"Bisa ga sih Kis, lu berhenti masang muka abstrak! Kalo gitu ga heran lu tetep ga laku-laku, gara-gara cewek-cewek kabur liat elu!" cetus Sasori dengan kata-kata tajam setajam jarum jahit. Dan Kisame kembali tertusuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesegukan yang menyayat hati, entah berasal dari mana.

BRAK!

"PERMISIIII NYAK?! BABEHHH?!" suara mengelegar nan cempreng dan bass mengema memenuhi ruangan, sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang _pony tail_ yang enggak karuan-karuan langsung nyelonong masuk dengan tas penuh berisi buah-buahan. Tak jauh di belakangnya sosok yang tak kalah heboh menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan. Wajahnya tidak jelas berbentuk bagaimana karena tertutupi topeng orange bermotif _lollipop_.

"LU PIKIR INI RUMAH ENYAK SAMA BABE LU APA?!" Tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk jejadian bercadar menendang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak berdosa itu.

"AKHHH GUE DIANIAYA! TEGA NIAN ENGKAU, WAHAI KAKUZUUU?!" jerit lelaki berambut pirang itu tak terima. "SEUMUR-UMUR BARU KALI INI! Bahkan enyak dan babe gue enggak pernah tega buat nendang gue!?" serunya tidak terima.

Sementara si oknum nampak memasang wajah angkuh, cadarnya berkibar dan giginya yang ombong terlihat. "EMANG GUE PIKIRIN?!" cemoohnya pedas.

Sementara gigi si pirang nampak bergemelatuk, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Hai kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar! Ingatlah Dewa Jashin melihat dan mendengar apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan tasbih di tangannya. Ia segera berkotbah.

"Bertobatlah di jalan Dewa Jashin, niscaya kalian akan rukun dan bersahaja, ingatlah bahwa Dewa Jashin bla-bla-bla!"

Sementara Kakuzu dan si pirang melengos judes, meninggalkan pria alim pembawa aliran enggak jelas itu denga kotbah-kotbahnya.

"CUKUP! GUE UDAH MEMUTUSKAN!" tiba-tiba Konan keluar kamar dengan menyeret seorang pria malang dengan rambut orange yang nampak sekarat.

"GUE UDAH MUAK LIAT KALIAN YANG GAK GUNA DAN CUMA BIKIN BEBAN! SEKARANG GUE PUTUSIN POKOKNYA GUE BAKAL BUKA USAHA BIAR KALIAN KERJA DAN ENGGAK NGANGGUR!" Konan mengebrak meja dengan mata nyalang, sementara semua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu nampak menciut horor penuh ketakutan.

"GUE UDAH MEMUTUSKAN!" sekali lagi Konan mengebrak meja dengan penuh nafsu.

Dan semua laki-laki di ruangan itu mendadak menciut menjadi _chibi_.

"La-lalu elu mau bu-buka usaha apa, Nan?" dengan wajah gemetar ketakutan Itachi memberanikan diri angkat suara.

Konan meliriknya tajam, dan Itachi langsung mingkem.

Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu nampak mengelus-elus dangunya sembari berfikir.

"Gue ada rencana mau buka agen angkot!" ujar Konan. "Selain harganya murah kayaknya paling gampang buat orang-orang enggak punya keahlian kaya elu-elu semua!"

Semua lelaki di ruangan itu langsung tertusuk oleh ucapan Konan yang setajam dan sepedas sambel terasi.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan kulit pucat dan rambut merah tiba-tiba muncul di sela-sela kerumunan massa. "Apa ada yang kulewatkan, _ne_?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut nan tenang.

Konan langsung menampakkan raut cerah. "Hai! Nagato~!" sapanya lembut.

Sementara lelaki yang tadinya diseret-seret Konan dari kamar langsung menampakkan wajah keki level 200.

Nagato mengangkat alisnya, dengan senyum kalem ia menatap semua _chibi-chibi_ unyu yang berada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa ini, _ne_?" tanyanya _innocent_. Konan nampak menepuk bahunya dan bersandar pelan di lengan Nagato yang pucat namun nampak berotot itu.

"Gini lho, aku mutusin mau buka tempat usaha biar anak-anak Akatsuki enggak nggangur gitu lho!" jawab Konan dengan nada lembut. Nagato nampak tercengang.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kau mau membuka usaha apa, Konan?" tanya Nagato dengan nada kalem, senyum cerah nampak berkembang di wajahnya. Konan mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah merona kecil.

"Rencananya sih, agen angkot gitu!" katanya.

Nagato mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Baguslah, aku senang akhirnya kita akan buka tempat usaha! Nah, jadi apa saja nanti yang akan kita rencanakan?" tanyanya.

Konan menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Karena dana yang terbatas, kita akan membeli dua angkot!" kata Konan. "satu bis angkot, terdiri dari satu supir dan dua kernet!"

Entah darimana tiba-tiba Konan sudah membawa sebuah map dan puplen di tangannya, ia mulai mencoret-coret kertas tersebut dan menulis nama-nama posisi pekerjaan untuk teman-temannya.

"Untuk sopir Hidan dan Itachi! Kernet 1 Kisame dan Kakuzu, Kernet 2 Zetsu dan Deidara!" putus Konan. Sementara Tobi tiba-tiba menggeliat, mendekati Konan dengan wajah memelas yang tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng.

"Terus! Tobi anak baik bakal jadi apa Nan-_chan_~~~?!" melasnya.

Konan terkikik kecil, "Tobi bagian teknisi sama _cleaning service_ sama Pein!" ucapnya.

"Masa ayangmu ini harus jadi _cleaning service_! Konan sayang?!" protes Pein tidak terima. Dan tiba-tiba Konan menatapnya dengan sangat menusuk membuat Pein mendadak menjadi _chibi._

"Nah, buat Sasori bagian konsumsi!" putus Konan,

"Terus Nagato sama elu ngapain?!" celetuk Deidara dengan bibir maju. Konan nampak menyeringai, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Nagato yang menatapnya bingung.

"Gue dan Nagato bagian penangung jawab kantor, jadi dengan kata lain sebagai Bos yang bakal tanggung jawab kalau sampai kalian buat masalah!" tukas Konan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk hitam putih tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk, laganya yang bak tuan rumah membuat manusia-manusia di ruangan itu menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Zetsu mengibaskan rambutnya, sementara anak-anak Akatsuki nampak menebarkan senyum bahagia.

"Jet! Apaan tuh yang elu bawa?!" seru Deidara penuh antusias.

Zetsu mengangkat alisnya, "Ini?" ia mengangkat-angkat sebuah bungkusan kresek. "Pete goreng! Mau?"

"MAU BANGET!" serempak anak-anak Akatsuki langsung menyerbu Zetsu.

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah, di sebuah kios kecil yang berlumut, atapnya nampak reyot dan mau ambruk. Di belakang konter, seorang perempuan berambut ungu tengah mempelototi sebuah brosur yang sudah lecek karena dari tadi diremas-remas enggak karuan. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah menghela nafas, maniknya yang berriak itu melirik si perempuan yang sedari tadi mempelototi si brosur dengan penuh nafsu.

"Konan, menurutmu, apa ini benar-benar berhasil?" keluhnya. "Ini sudah tiga hari dan setoran dari anak-anak Akatsuki yang narik angkot enggak ada!"

Konan menghela nafas panjang, ia menunduk lesu. "Sepertinya begitu…"

Sementara Sasori tengah menghabiskan persedian roti dan gula di dapur kios.

Berbeda dengan Tobi dan Pein yang sedang mengambil mangga di dekat kios dengan wajah kegirangan.

Sampai matahari terpleset di barat, kios kecil nan bobrok itu tetap sepi dan tiba-tiba dua ekor angkot berhenti di depan kios kecil itu.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan dan Deidara keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Apaan nih! Masa tiga hari narik angkot enggak ada satu penumpang pun yang naik?!"

"Gara-gara muka lo yang abstrak sih Kis!"

"APA! SIALAN LOOO! GA SADAR APA ELU SENDIRI LEBIH ABSTRAK!

"Diem lu hiu gadungan!"

"Elu sendiri siluman tikus gadungan!"

"Kampret! Cari mati lu?!"

"Elu yang cari mati blekok!"

Sementara si Kakuzu dan Kisame buk-bak-buk di depan kios, Itachi dengan kalem lesehan di bawah angkot, lumayan lah teduhan dikit. Sementara si Tobi, Pein sama Zetsu malah rujakan di bawah pohon.

"Dasar orang-orang tua ga ingat umur!" cemooh Itachi dengan tatapan kecut.

Sementara Deidara malah mainan lempung di depan kios, berbeda dengan Hidan yang sedang semedi di kolong angkot. Enggak tau ngapain di situ, mungkin pengen kelindes.

Sementara Konan dan Nagato langsung keluar dari kios dengan lagak bos –sebenarnya cuma Konan doang sih, si Nagato cuma _calm_ aja tuh di sampingnya-

"Ini apaan nih!" pekik Konan emosi dan secepat guntur langsung melerai Kakuzu dan Kisame dengan tendangan super di pantat masing-masing, sukses melempar kedua makhluk jejadian itu dengan posisi nungging mengundang syahwat.

"Ini lagi!" Konan berkacang pinggang melihat Pein, Tobi dan Zetsu, "Rujak an ga ajak-ajak! Gue kan juga mau!" dan segera ikut bergabung dengan trio ga sadar umur itu.

Nagato yang melihat kelakuan mereka mengeleng pelan, melirik Itachi yang lesehan di samping angkot. Lelaki paling keceh dan _calm_ di Akatsuki _playgroup_ eh _group_ itu menghampiri si Uchiha ganteng.

"Hari ini sepi lagi, Chi?" tanya Nagato. Itachi yang lagi kipas-kipas rambut mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya nih. Kayaknya penumpang pada lari pas liat Kisame, udah dibilangin juga kalo dipinggir pintu jangan kebanyakan nyengir!" keluh Itachi. "Nyengirnya kaya om-om cabul sih, cewe-cewe yang mau numpang pada kabur!" rutuknya.

Nagato cekikikan ga jelas di sampingnya, sementara tiba-tiba Hidan nongol tanpa diundang.

"Woi! Lu diem dong! Bulu kuduk gue dari tadi tegang nih!" protes Hidan dan kembali ke kolong angkot.

Nagato mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ngapain tu anak di kolong angkot?!"

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya, "Auk tuh, pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya dilindes angkot kali!" katanya asal.

Nagato memutuskan tak ambil pusing. sementara Sasori dengan baik hatinya tiba-tiba nongol dengan beberapa gelas jus buah.

"Woi! Sas kebetulan banget nih!" wajah Itachi tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. "Tumben banget lo siap siaga gini!" pujinya sembari menandaskan jus buah pemberian Sasori.

Sementara si merah denga aura _oh so sexy_ yang enggak juga pudar itu menyeringai lebar.

"Ga juga kok, ini ga gratisan lho!" tukas Sasori dengan gaya _oh so sexy._

"He?" sementara Itachi langsung cengo di tempat. Gagal konek.

"20.000 segelas! Ini udah potongan diskon 70% lho! Bayar woi!" Sasori mengacung-acungkan tangannya dengan gaya ala lintah darat.

Muka Itachi langsung kusut "Asem!"

.

.

Konan menatap serius kesepuluh cowok yang ada di ruangan itu. ia kembali mengebrak meja penuh ketegasan.

"Melihat tiga hari ini kalian ga dapat apa-apa! gue akhirnya udah membuat keputusan!" tegas Konan.

Sementara Itachi tetap _stay cool_, berbeda dengan Kisame dan Kakuzu yang sejak tadi saling lempar tatapan super sinis yang diartikan Tobi sebagai tatapan penuh cinta yang dilemparkan oleh Kakuzu dan Kisame.

Pein menatap Konan serius, bukan wajah cewek itu, tapi sesuatu yang berada di bawah leher Konan. Entah kenapa seringai ganjil terus saja ditampilkan Pein yang akhirnya membuat Konan risih. Setelah sadar apa yang sejak tadi diperhatikan cowok itu dari dirinya. Konan segera menghadiahi bogem mentah yang langsung membuat Pein melayang di nebula.

"DASAR JELALATAN!"

Oke kembali ke cerita…

"Gue putusin bakal ganti posisi kalian!" putus Konan. "Dari hasil penyelidikan Nagato! Angkot kalian ga laku gara-gara kernetnya pada bermuka abstrak semua!"

Wajah Kisame tiba-tiba terbakar, sepertinya dia tersinggung.

Itachi tiba-tiba angkat tangan, "Ga Cuma abstrak! Tapi juga kelihatan cabul!" tambahnya. Dan Kisame langsung serangan jantung, ternyata teman yang selama ini ia percayai seperti Itachi tega sekali berkata seperti itu.

Konan mendengus panjang, "Oke! Jadi seperti Kisame dan Kakuzu serta Zetsu yang mukanya abstrak bakal gantiin Tobi dan Sasori! Dan lu Zetsu gantiin Pein!" perintah Konan.

"Yeiy! Naik pangkat!" Tobi berjingkra-jingkrak kegirangan. Sementara Itachi menatap cowok _lollipop_ itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Istifar Obito _Jii-san_! Udah tua juga!" cemooh Itachi.

Semenatara Tobi tiba-tiba berhenti berjingkrak-jingkrak dan menatap Itachi sinis. "Suka-suka gue!"

"Gue ga terima!" Kisame tiba-tiba langsung mengebrak meja. "Mentang-mentang muka gue beda sama Itachi sama anak-anak yang lain, kenapa gue terus yang di bawa-bawa! Terus kenapa gue mesti jadi _cleaning service_!"

"Mau kenek! Mau _cleaning service_! Ujung-ujungnya gue tetep aja jadi babu lu!" protes Kisame. "Lu tega Nan! Lu tega!" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sementara Konan mulai merasa bersalah. "_Sorry_ Kis, bukan maksud gue pilih kasih… gue… gue Cuma mikirin yang terbaik buat usaha angkot kita!" sesal Konan. "Tapi tenang aja, gue udah putusin! Kalian bisa ganti-ganti profesi! Jadi semua kebagian jatah ngerasain naik angkot sama ngerasain jaga Kios!" ucap Konan.

Anak-anak Akatsuki langsung berbinar. "Wah! Jadi kita juga bisa ngerasain jadi bos Kios dong!"

"Oo… tidak bisa!" potong Konan dengan telunjuk yang teracung. "Posisi Bos tetap di tangan gue, dan Nagato tetep asisten gue! Jadi lu-lu pada tetap kebagian jatah jadi sopir, kernet sama _cleaning service_!" kata Konan dengan seringai kemenangan.

"WOI! ITU GA ADIL NAMANYA!" protes anak-anak Akatsuki serempak.

.

.

Bersambung!

Wkwkwk… ini pertama kalinya kesempatan bisa nistain Akatsuki en de geng. XD

Di sini Nagato termasuk hitungan lho, terus si Yahiko aka Pein sebenarnya pacarnya si Konan. Tapi si Pein dinistain di sini.

Maaf kalo ini masih amatir, banyak OOc dan mungkin terkesan bashing nan garing. Soalnya aku enggak pernah melangkahkan kaki di genre humor/parody, tapi mudah-mudahan ini ga garing ya?

Karena ini humor/parody jadi banyak kata-kata ga baku, diharapin maklum ya?

RnR please XD


End file.
